A Cartoon Tail
Tom Jr..jpg|Tom Cat Jr. as Fievel Mousekewitz Rita.jpg|Rita as Tanya Mousekewitz Spunky.jpg|Spunky as Yasha Mousekewitz Tom.jpg|Tom as Papa Mousekewitz Toodles.jpg|Tootles Garlore as Mama Mousekewitz Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Tiger Claw.jpg|Claw as Warren T. (Rat) Oil Can Harry in Mighty Mouse.jpg|Oil Can Harry as Warren T. (Cat) Ultra Nyan.jpg|Ultra Nyan as Tony Toponi Melody.JPG|Melody as Bridget Scuttle 1.jpg|Scuttle as Henri Adult Tod.jpg|Adult Tod as Honest John 304px-Vixey.jpg|Vixey as Gussie Mausheimer X-vi-kingdark.jpg|King Dark as Moe Gremlins in Gremlins.jpg|Gremlins as Cossack Cats Giant Ninja Dragon.jpg|Giant Ninja Dragon as The Wave Monster Hanglar.jpg|Hanglar as The Giant Mouse of Minsk Bartok.gif|Bartok as Digit Penguin's March.jpg|Penguin's March as The Cats Ultraman Leo.jpg|Ultraman Leo as itself Ultraman Astra as itself.jpeg|Ultraman Astra as itself Thomas O'Malley, Columbia Pictures, Osamu Tezuka and Amblin's movies spoof of "An American Tail". Cast: *Fievel - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Fievel's Help - Ultraman Leo *Tanya - Rita (Animaniacs) *Yasha - Spunky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Papa - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Mama - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Tiger - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Warren T. (Rat) - Claw (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Warren T. (Cat) - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *Tony - Ultra Nyan (Ultra Nyan 1 & 2) *Bridget - Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Henri - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Honest John - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Gussie Mausheimer - Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Digit - Bartok (Anastasia) *Moe - King Dark (Hanuman and the Five Riders) *Cossack Cats - Gremlins (Gremlins) *Wave of Monster - Giant Ninja Dragon (The Magic Serpent) *Cats - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *The Giant Mouse of Minsk - Hanglar (Ultraman Leo) *Ultraman Astra as itself (Ultraman Leo) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:An American Tail Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley and TIGA Production Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:VHS Category:An American Tail Movie Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Studios Category:An American Tail Category:An American Tail Movies Spoof Category:An American Tail Spoofs